WTF parte 2
by erzashirayuki55
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE WTF PARTE 1 AQUÍ SE ACLARAN LAS COSAS -u-


Capitulo 3: WTF parte 2

**APH no me pertenece es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Personajes principales: Rusia (Iván Braginski) y Japón ( Kiku Honda), además de posible mención de otras parejas.**

**Advertencia: Posible lime, hay no se todavía voy redactar, pero tengan cuidado.**

**Nota: Bueno este es mi tercer fanfic, jejejeje es medio raro en algún capitulo voy a poner crossover con muchas series, en fin quiero agradecerle a DenoShin (perdón se lo escribi mal) y Alexia 3262 (****) por subirme la autoestima jeje TTUTT**

**Summary: La cosa se pone caliente (no malpensar por favor) **

América alzo la mirada y distinguió a lo lejos como se acercaba el ruso, "ESE MALDITO HIJO DE P*RRA", según él, que había osado tocar a su bella pareja, Alfred F. Jones, sabía lo que podía pasar si su pequeño asiático llegaba a esta casa, pero decidió confiar en que solo eran pequeños sentimientos al azar, que su amado Kiku estaría bien. Grave error.

-¡MALDITO COMUNISTA!- grito Alfred colocando a Kiku detrás suyo-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo con tus manos comunistas?-

-Yo no hice nada que él no quisiera- dijo Iván sin nada más.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Alfred voltea hacia Kiku y lo mira con cara de…- ¿Pero qué paso aquí?-dijo

-América-san,y-yo se lo puedo explicar- Kiku se sintió culpable, engaño a su novio con su peor enemigo y lo peor es que él había provocado todo, si esa pequeña nación despertó el drama y el odio pasivo entre dos grandes potencias que podrían entrar en guerra, dos potencias que con solo oprimir un botón podrían hacer estallar miles de armas nucleares y como resultado involucrar a otras naciones para finalmente destruir el mundo. Algo de lo cual Kiku odiaba más era que no podía negar 2 cosas: 1) Le gusto y mucho, incluso diría que lo volvería hacer, aunque no lo admitiría públicamente, 2) Empezó a sentir algo por él, no sabía que, era algo extraño, pero tampoco lo diría ya que el "AMABA A AMERICA".

-SHIT!, Japón exijo una explicación a todo esto-Dijo tomando bruscamente de los hombros a kiku provocando dolor en él, lo cual hizo despertar el demoño que había dentro del sexy Rusia, se dispuso a atacar pero un fornido Alemán, Un salvaje prusiano y un delicado austriaco lo detuvieron, fue entonces cuando el representante de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte (?) decidió intervenir.

- OYE! , lo lastimas, cálmate américa- dijo Arthur separándolos y abrazando a Japón.

-¡NO MÁS QUE EL A MI!-grito américa a todo pulmón con lágrimas en los ojos mientas con su puño golpeo la pared haciendo su mano sangrar-

De repente explota otra pared, al otro lado de la habitación y aparece lo que Rusia y los demás temían.

-¡CHINA!- gritaron todos (excepto Rusia)

-¡!BELARUS!- exclamo Rusia-

China estaba tan enojado con una energía más potente que la de Bruce Lee, sus ojos estaban rojos y el cabello flotaba, mientras tanto a belarus le rodeaban cuchillos por todos lados dispuestos a ser lanzados hacia nuestro bello e inmaculado ( si claro) japonés, pero china hablo:

-ERES UNA DESHONRRA- dijo china mientras en el fondo sale Hong Kong poniendo el tema de "Él no es del clan- del rey león 2" – Podrá parecer que tienes clase pero eres peor que una z*rra-

-Es hombre- agrega Hong Kong-

-Z*RRO-corrigió el asiático- TU….- entonces se acercó e hizo lo que nunca se creyó capaz de hacerle algo que ni siquiera se atrevía a hacer en guerra-

SLA-P

El sonido de la cachetada fue tan fuerte , incluso no solo el sonido, digamos que china saco su Bruce Lee interior y con solo esa cachetada fue lo suficiente para mandarlo al piso con una hemorragia en el labio donde sangraba a mares, pero luego dirigí su mirada a Rusia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas para luego explotar.

SERAS LUJURIOSO MALDITO, AQUÍ NADIE VIOLO A NADIE-

¿cómo?- se preguntaron todos-

El… el… sedujo a mi Iván, para que hiciera lo que tu occidental de mierda NO puedes.

Pues dile a tu Iván que no se deje llevar por el primero que se le aviente, si te amara no te cambiaría por tu hermanito, si no estuviera enojado, lo besaría y le haría el amor delante de todos y no me importaría.

¿Y por qué esperar?- Dijo Hungría apareciendo de la nada con un Francia emocionado, (esperen Francia?!)

*GRILLOS*

-¡ENTONCES SI NO ME AMA , ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE KIKU A TI TAMPOCÓ, SI NO POR QUE SE FUE CON TU PEOR ENEMIGO!

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron todos incluso Alemania que era el más serio.

-este… yo… bueno- enseguida todos los presentes se lo quedaron viendo- Lo siento

AHORA LO SIENTES!, ERES LA DESHONRRA DE LA FAMILIA, NUNCA CREI PODER LLEGAR A ESTO PERO TE ODIO-empieza a llorar- ¿QUE TE TRAES EN MI CONTRA?, PRIMERO FUE INGLETERRA Y TE LA PASE, NO TE IMPORTO QUE TUVIERAMOS UN HIJO (se refiere a Hong Kong) y AHORA RUSIA!

Pero es adoptado-grito Inglaterra de fondo-

China-san, yo no tengo nada en su contra se lo juro, es que…

QUE?!-

¡NO LO HICIMOS POR QUE NOS AMRAMOS O POR ALGO EN SU CONTRA!-

Explícate- dijo china un poco aliviado-

YO NO AMO A RUSIA, ES SOLO QUE TOME DE MÁS SI!, COMPRENDAN QUE FUE SOLO UN ERROR FUE DESPECHO POR ENTERARME DEL ENGAÑO DE AMERICA!

Pe-pero yo si te amo Japón- dijo Rusia con un aura deprimente- Siempre te he amado…

¡¿Desde cuando es importante Japón para ti?!- grito china

Desde que nos quedamos solos en aquella reunión del G-8 cuando aún era miembro y Japón era el único que se atrevió a hacerme compañía, COSA QUE TU NOOO- Rusia exploto-

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- salen los nórdicos de la nada.

-A ver Japón, ya no entiendo nada, ok, te emborrachaste, pero no creo que estés urgido como Francia como para acostarte con el comunista right?- Dijo américa- Debe haber una razón

-YO….yo vi una foto tuya engañándome con Inglaterra, me enoje tanto que no pensé en las posibles consecuencias-

*MIENTRAS EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA*

-VEEEEEEEEE, Alemania- dijo Italia

-¿QUÉ?-

-¿crees que sea mejor irnos?

-No los sé, sin mí esto puede llegar a guerra y ya sufrí mucho con la segunda TT_TT-

-pero esto parece novela mexicana-

-¿QUE TE PARECE SI NOS VAMOS A UN LUGAR MAS APARTADITO? HASTA BELARUS SE FUE!

-¿Y MI HERMANO?-

-hace 10 minutos se fue con Austria-

-¿Hungría?

-Colocando cámaras en el cuarto de Rusia-

-¿Y Francia?

-En el cuarto de Rusia-

-¿Por qué?-

-dice que le consolara después de esto

-Y ¿por qué su ropa sigue aquí?-

-Pues antes de irse se desnudó aquí mismito, yo lo vi todo en HD y créeme nunca pensé que Francia-niichan estuviera tan buenote… ehhh Alemania?

-ITALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito a todo pulmón

-Perdón aun así tu estas más bueno y GRANDE-

-¡NO DIGAS ESA CLASE DE COSAS RECALCANDO EN ESA PALABRA QUE LA GENTE VA A MALPENSAR!-

-Pero es la verdad, cada que lo hacemos me dejas más grande que la bandera de Japón –

LUEGO…..

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- dijo Inglaterra

-Me llevare a Japón- dijo américa.

-como quieras, y china tú?...-

-Me voy de regreso a casa todo esto me ha empezado a marear-

-¿y que pasara con tu relación con Rusia?-

- Ya… no quiero hablar de eso, por lo pronto no quiero ni acercarme a el-

-vale….-

-¿ALGUIEN SABE A DONDE SE FUERON RUSIA Y JAPON?-

-nooo-

-MIE*DA- GRITO AMERICA

*MIENTRAS TANTO*:

-Rusia-san porque nos escondemos aquí?-

-¿dime porque no me amas?-

-BUENO EN REALIDAD…. YO…. Bueno... S-SI LO amo…-Eso fue todo lo que Iván necesitaba para ir y besar al japonés haciéndolo caer –

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?- esa fue la alarma de todo, si américa los encontraba de nuevo, pero esta vez en pleno acto y el lugar donde estaban ya de por si comprometía mucho, américa era una persona buena, pero no perdonaría lo mismo dos veces y esta vez sí estaba sobrio, sería capaz de aventar otra bomba nuclear¨?

-¿Qué importa hazlo ya?- (¿?)

-Acaso esa voz era….- Tanto Rusia como Japón se dirigieron a l pequeña abertura del closet para ver qué pasaba y lo siguiente fue: - América besando apasionadamente a Inglaterra con eso se dio por confirmado que Rusia nunca le mintió-

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer si salían los culparían, pero si se quedaban precenciarian USUK en vivo, donde el BigBeng y La estatua de la libertad estarían a todo su esplendor-

Rusia saco su grifo y se acercó suave a Japón- este es el plan- susurro- a la de tres salimos y le pegamos con mi grifo, luego los aventamos al rio-

-imposible-

-AHHHHHHH!- Gemido bestial- América, no tan fuerteeee!- eso era necesario para que ambas naciones salieran y encararan a las otras 2 naciones hablantes del inglés.

-NO QUE NO?!-Dijo Japón

-No es lo que tú crees- dijo américa nervioso-

-No está bien américa-san así debió ser desde el inicio de todo- dijo abrazando a Rusia- estaremos en la otra habitación- dijo el japonés dejando un anglosajón y a un estadounidense con cara de WTF.

Entonces cuando Rusia abre la habitación de al lado lo que lo deja más sorprendido-

-AHHH!, GRAN TONTOOOOO, NOOO, PRUUSIIIIAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHH!-

*CIERRA PUERTA*

-¿Qué hacen Prusia y Austria en mi casa?-

Entonces Rusia saco su grifo a punto de entrar en encarar a esos dos, pero una húngara que salió de la parte baja del kimono de cierto japonés lo detuvo- NO, DEJEME ESTO AMI- dijo Hungría mientras debajo del kimono de Japón saco su equipo de cámara y su traje de camuflaje-

-¿HUNGRIA-SAN QUE HACIA AHIIII?!-

- pues aprovechando-

*abren otra puerta*

-MALDITO ESPAÑA NOOOOO AHÍ NOOO-

-Romano-san?-

-Pero ello ni siquiera estaban aquí-

- ME DEJRAS COMO LA BANDERA DE JAPÓN MALDITA SEA BATARDO!-

-*deprimido*- que tiene todos con mi bandera- dijo Japón

Antes de que Rusia pudiera decir algo el japonés fue raptado por nadie más ni nadie menos que….

-GRECIA-SAN!-

Continuaraaa….

_**¿MERECE REVIEW?**_


End file.
